


Flawsome

by alto_mumma



Series: Life in 221B [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alto_mumma/pseuds/alto_mumma
Summary: A series of 221B ficlets
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Life in 221B [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960477
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Flawsome

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by notjusmom @kedss46

Sherlock rushed into the living room, scooped Bonnie up off the floor and gave her an eskimo kiss. “The game is on, little bee,” he announced proudly as he placed her back on the floor, her sweet giggle filling the room.

“A new case?” John asked as he came in from the kitchen.

“Yes, no time to waste. I’ll meet George at Barts so Molly can fill us both in on what she’s found so far. You can join us once you’ve arranged someone to watch little miss giggles,” he said, smiling at how Bonnie was still giggling and touching her nose.

“You mean Greg, but yes, ok, that sounds good,” John said, rolling his eyes, but smiling.

* * * * *

“Molly, what have you got for me?” Sherlock asked as he came striding through the door. 

As she was answering, Greg arrived. “Ooh, nice hair, Mol,” he said, and as he got closer he noticed something else different. “New glasses too? Quite the makeover. Nice.”

Sherlock looked up from the dead body. _How did I miss that?_ he thought to himself.

Molly could tell what he was thinking. “It’s ok, Sherlock, you stick to dead bodies and suspects. After all, you’re pretty awesome at it,” she said, blushing.

“Indeed I am,” Sherlock replied with an air of arrogance. “It’s good to be back.”


End file.
